This is Me
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: T'Ali i'Tessim dr'Ahvi is your typical Romulan refugee. She just happened to go into Starfleet. Now, as she returns to her old ship, the USS Unity, things start to go horribly wrong. With her family history being called into question, will she be the prime suspect for a brutal series of murders? Or can she stop the killer before they kill someone she cares about?


"Ready to go?"

T'Ali i'Tessim dr'Ahvi turned to see one of her closest friends standing behind her, already in his uniform. Alexander Rozhenko was a very imposing person, but was really a giant softie.

Meanwhile, T'Ali was known as a hardass because of her strict adherence to the rules and regulations. Only her closest friends knew of her fears of getting kicked out of the Academy and Starfleet.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm ready now. I've got my uniform in my bag. I'll change when I get to my quarters."

Alexander said nothing, merely led the way to the transporter platform. Already on the platform were the Calhoun twins, Taylor and S'r'n, along with Lieutenant Commander Hiren. Doctor Amélie Crusher walked in right after T'Ali and Alexander got there.

"Energize," Alexander ordered as soon as everyone was on the platform. When they arrived on the _Unity_, he handed them off to the chief engineer while he ran to the bridge to have a quick conference with the chief of security.

When T'Ali arrived at her quarters, she quickly changed and headed off to the bridge, where Captain Markell waited already.

"Lieutenant Commander T'Ali, reporting for duty, sir," she said, snapping off a crisp, old-fashioned salute. Terry Markell nodded at her.

"At ease, Commander," he said, giving her a glare, "Walk with me."

T'Ali lifted a single eyebrow, but went along with him. He walked straight to his Ready Room, where he walked in and sat down.

"Take a seat, Lieutenant Commander," he said calmly, "We need to have a little chat."

She sat down cautiously, "Sir, if I may-"

"Shut up," he said briskly, "Just because you are a Starfleet officer, it doesn't give you a right to speak out of turn, _Romulan_."

T'Ali leaned back in her chair, silent.

"For a long time now, your people have been my enemies. My ancestor served during the Earth-Romulan war, and I had an ancestor on the _Enterprise-C_, which your people destroyed. It wouldn't surprise me that you had no idea about that."

"Actually sir, I did. I have a mandate about knowing the history of any commanding officer. Yours was quite clear. I specifically requested to continue on this ship under your command because I believe that perhaps we can work out the differences between our peoples," T'Ali said, a slight tremor in her voice. Markell noticed that.

"You're nervous," he stated simply, "Perhaps we may get along after all. You at least show respect for the chain of command."

She remained silent, staring straight ahead. She noticed his gaze soften slightly.

"So, Lieutenant Commander. Tell me, what are your plans for the Tactical shift changes?"

T'Ali smiled and went off on a plan for the shift changes.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Lieutenant S'r'n Calhoun, better known as Serina, gave her sister a cold glare.

"Now look what you've gotten us into!" she chastised her twin. The blonde shook her head, loosening a few curls from her tight bun.

"Oh, no," Taylor Calhoun snapped, her blue eyes flashing, "This is your fault."

Serina gave her sister a glare. They couldn't be any more different. Taylor was the popular girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Serina was the athletic, bookish one with short brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, "Do you have authorization to be in there?"

"Uh oh," Taylor whispered, wriggling around Serina and crawling as fast as she could back the way they had come. Serina smirked.

"Aye sir," she said, "Lieutenant Serina Calhoun. I'm repairing a replicator that went weird. I enlisted the help of my twin, Lieutenant Taylor Calhoun. Might as well teach her something."

"Very well," the brisk voice of the chief engineer came to them. A reddish face peered down at them from above. Lieutenant Commander Cwansi Lefler gave them a smile.

"Don't break anything," he warned before disappearing back into the maze of Jeffries tubes that covered the _Prometheus_-class ship.

"Where are you going?" Serina asked Taylor with a smirk. Her twin glared at her, but said nothing as they went to work installing a fuse in the replicator that would cause the thing to only deliver Romulan food. It was routed straight to their adopted sister's quarters. And T'Ali thought that they had forgotten her birthday…

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Admiral Worf sat in his officer, reading a report that a junior officer had delivered. Across from him sat a representative from the Romulan Republic, one Admiral Taris. He favored the woman with a glance that could have frozen suns.

"So what exactly is your purpose here?" he said, attempting to maintain his calm in this moment.

Taris replied instantly, "To coordinate the relocation of Romulan survivors. I am also to work on a treaty between our two governments."

"And what of the Romulan Star Empire?" former Federation president Nanietta Bacco asked calmly.

"What's left of the Empire is no friend to the Federation," Taris warned the elder woman.

"And why is that?" Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard asked. The senior diplomat to the Romulan Star Empire had a confused expression on his face.

"The new Empress has quite a lot of hatred for the Federation. Specifically, you and Captain Data," Taris said smoothly. Something clicked in Picard's mind.

"Sela," he said simply. Taris nodded.

"Empress Sela renounces the Romulan Republic. I believe that she will use the Tal Shiar to fake evidence in a crime. Evidence that could lead to another war," Taris said. She had quite a history with the blonde Romulan.

"I am also told to inform you that Ambassador T'Jaia is on her way. She is a resident of the Romulan Empire, but wants peace," Taris said.

The final member of the meeting spoke for the first time in over three hours since the meeting had started.

"Why should we trust anyone who is under Sela's thumb?" Admiral Soleta said. The Vulcan/Romulan hybrid leaned back in her seat, arms folded across her chest and a look of suspicion on her face.

"You have no reason to," Taris said, "Other than the fact that the Ambassador was a close friend of Kathryn Janeway's, and of many other members of the _Voyager_'s crew."

Soleta scowled but said nothing further about the matter.

Bacco spoke softly, "Perhaps it is time to call a meeting of the captains of any ships with Romulan officers."

"I agree," Picard jumped in.

Soleta gave a nod. Worf returned it.

"This meeting is convened. Advisor Bacco, see what ships have any Romulan crewmembers and contact their captains. You can pick the time and place of the meeting," Worf ordered, "Dismissed."

Everyone left, leaving Worf and Soleta in peace.

His old friend smiled, "Who the hell was it that said you would make a terrible C-in-C?"

"You did," he said, giving her a smirk.

"Well. I stand corrected then," Soleta said, "I better get going. I promised Ranek that we would meet for lunch."

"Go ahead," he said, "I have an endless stack of reports to read over."

Soleta laughed and walked out of the office, leaving Worf in peace.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Ali walked into her quarters and promptly collapsed into a chair. That would teach her to spar with the ship's chief of security. The man had practically handed T'Ali her ass the minute she had walked in the door. Commander Vernon Harris sure did know how to spar, alright. No doubt about that.

She went to replicate a glass of whiskey and got something else. A glass of blue liquid.

T'Ali tasted it and smiled. Romulan ale, something she missed dearly since the destruction of Romulus in the Hobus supernova.

"T'Ali to Calhoun," she said.

"There are two crewmembers identified as Calhoun in the ship's logs. Specify," the computer replied.

"T'Ali to Serina Calhoun," she corrected herself out of habit.

It was a few moments before she got a reply. And it wasn't who she expected.

"_Lieutenant Commander T'Ali, Doctor Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Hiren, and Commander Silvia to Conference Room Alpha._"

T'Ali stood, but stopped when she realized something. All of the people called had Romulan descent. This couldn't be good.

She took off out the door at a brisk pace, almost running into Amelié Crusher on the way into Conference Room Alpha.

"Amélie!" T'Ali greeted her friend. Hiren and Silvia were already there. Captain Markell was fiddling with some holographic projectors that occupied the front of the room.

He turned to the quartet, "Take a seat, ladies and gentlemen. We're almost set to begin the holo-conference."

"What holo-conference?" Silvia asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he said simply as he activated the projectors.

Four figures appeared. A human, a Romulan, a Klingon, and a Vulcan, to be exact.

Advisor Nanietta Bacco spoke first, "_I know that all of you are probably wondering why this meeting has been called. This meeting is very important to those ships with crewmembers of Romulan descent. I will turn this over to Admiral Worf._"

Worf glanced at the Romulan woman next to him before speaking, "_The emissary from the Romulan Republic has informed me of an impending danger from the Romulan Star Empire. Empress Sela appears to be in the process of planning to wipe out all of you who are of Romulan descent in Starfleet. Be on your guard. Sela may have hired assassins who can pose as Starfleet officers._"

Admiral Soleta spoke next, and didn't sound very happy, "_Only the senior staff and yourselves will be informed of this situation. If, and only if, someone is killed, all ships with Romulan crewmembers will be recalled to Earth to switch out those officers for crewmembers who will be safe. Many of these endangered officers are in high positions on several ships. I personally believe that it is Sela's plan to distract these ships by murdering their personnel, therefore leaving them unable to fight back against an invasion force. No, that's not what the rest of Starfleet thinks, but I can say that I wouldn't put it past Sela to try that."_

_"So, in light of recent events, your ships will be the first of the Starfleet forces sent to retrieve Romulan refugees from the Gamma Quadrant, where they are either stranded or prisoners of the Dominion. But be wary,"_ Bacco warned, "_there have been reports that the Romulan Star Empire is working with the Cardassian Alliance to gain an ally in the Dominion. You will rendezvous at Deep Space Nine, where you will pick up some experts on the Gamma Quadrant. From there, the rest will be left up to Admiral Soleta and Admiral Taris of the Romulan Republic. Godspeed."_

The holo-conference ended quickly and left Captain Markell scowling.

"Great. I take on a few Romulans, and now I get to go pick up survivors. Fun," he sighed. Amelié Crusher swiveled her chair towards him.

"Captain, I hope you realize that we have a duty to help these people. They are lost and alone with no one to help them. I know that all of us in this room can agree on one thing: They deserve help. Did the survivors not rally together in defense of Vulcan, Andoria, Earth, and numerous other planets in 2410, when the last Borg attack happened?" she said.

Silvia nodded, "My mother convinced the Romulan Republic leadership to send help to defend the worlds under attack. I think that maybe you could owe the Romulan survivors the least bit of gratitude for what we did during that crisis. Rumor has it that your wife almost died on Earth, but was saved by a former Romulan proconsul who had just been let out of prison. That very same Romulan lost his wife when she was defending Vulcan."

Markell flushed bright red, "Whatever. Dismissed."

The quartet stood and left, back to whatever they were doing before the meeting.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"And what do you propose we do now? They know of our plans."

"They do, you're right about that. But they do not know anything other than the fact that we will attempt to do Starfleet a favor by ridding them of these traitorous scum," a certain blond human/Romulan hybrid replied calmly. Empress Sela sat upon the throne, casting a baleful glare at the man in front of her. His arms were crossed across his chest as he returned her glare.

"Well, as you so kindly noted, we need to get rid of these scum. But all the ships with Romulan crewmembers have been recalled to Earth to be upgraded. Tal Shiar intelligence says that these ships will be deployed to the Federation station over Bajor, and then sent on into the Gamma Quadrant, where they will gather the survivors that are there. These people will be so overcome with gratitude that they too will join Starfleet. We must get there first!" General Tailohk snapped.

"Patience, General," Sela cautioned, "We will get there first. You will lead an armada of cloaked ships using the slipstream drive we developed three years ago and ambush the Starfleet ships at the wormhole, on the Gamma Quadrant side. You will take prisoners and you will bring back the hull of one of the _Prometheus_-class ships they have. When you have returned, your people will tear apart that hull and create a ship of our own that can match Starfleet's newest ships. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Empress," Tailohk said before leaving quickly. Sela leaned back in her seat, her robes gathering around her.

"So this is how it ends, Jean-Luc. With your death. Isn't that right, Beverly?" she said sweetly.

"You're insane!" the human woman spat.

"Hmm. You're probably right, my dear. But at least I have one thing going for me that will definitely draw dear Jean-Luc's attention," Sela said with a sickly sweet smile.

"And whatever would that be?" Beverly said with fake dramatic flair.

Sela smirked at her, "Why, you, of course, Doctor. The good Ambassador will come to your rescue when he finds out that you've been taken. And when he does, I plan to kill him and that android. Mark my words, my dear, when he comes, he will die. Even if I go with him and that pathetic android pet of his."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Elizabeth Shelby looked back and forth between Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard and former Romulan proconsul Tomalak. The Romulan had his back turned to them, clearly furious.

"Why?" Picard asked his enemy, "Why do you still follow Sela's orders?"

"I have nowhere else to go, Picard," Tomalak said, turning back to them.

"But this is the final straw, as you humans say. She knew this would open an old wound. I lost my wife as she defended Vulcan, and now you seem to be about to lose yours. That isn't a pain I would wish even upon my worst enemy," the man continued.

Mackenzie Calhoun sighed, "Well then, what should we do?"

"Go after this crazy bitch!" Shelby snapped at the trio of men before her. She was cut off from further words when the door chime rang.

"Oh for God's sake, come in already!" Picard yelled in the direction of the door.

"I can already sense the anxiety and agony from here," came the dry remark, "And I'm not even a Betazoid."

"Hello, Admiral. What are you doing here?" Calhoun replied, still standing close to Picard in order to keep him from swinging at Tomalak.

"Oh, nothing much," Admiral Soleta said, walking into the room and promptly stopping to take in the view.

"Let me guess," she said, "Tomalak was told to deliver a message about Beverly Picard, but it wasn't a happy one."

"How do you know?" Tomalak said, attempting to regain his composure.

"Starfleet Command just received a ransom from Sela. She wants four people."

"Me, Will Riker, Data, and some admiral. I didn't catch the name," Picard said.

"Dear Sela seems to have taken a liking to me. Apparently putting her in a coma wasn't enough, I guess," Soleta replied.

"Coma?" Picard asked.

"Yes. I performed a mind meld to get information out of her, but the psychic backlash put her in a coma," Soleta replied nonchalantly.

"I remember that alright," Elizabeth said, "After all, you managed to give Riker quite the start when you snapped at Selar."

"Well," Soleta said, "It was entertaining to see her reaction."

"Of course it was," Calhoun said, "I'll have to get the full story out of the both of you some time."

**AN- Another cliffie! I am getting good at this! Before any of you ask, my job here is to take canon and fuck it up. So, yes, I know this is severely screwed up. I can live with that. As this is a new story, if you flame me, please leave a name so we can have a nice conversation about your manners. NO, I am not a psychopath. I am a highly functional sociopath. Do your research. Jolan'tru!**


End file.
